It was always you
by Honeysuckle16
Summary: "Hi Soul, nice to meet you" "Hey Sukii."  A temporary partnership turned into a permanent one, which became a whirlwind of emotions, drama, action and adventure.  Will Soul and his new Meister Sukii Monda, be able to handle it together?
1. Prologue

Ohhh well, here's this little ol' story of mine. ^-^ This is a pretty short one, but It's just getting you introduced to my character, Sukii and Soul and what they're doing and what not, the next chapter should be longer sooo, enjoy and please review just not all mean like. .

* * *

><p>"Well Sukii, I know today is your first day at DWMA, but I need you to go on an assignment." Lord Death spoke to Sukii Monda up in his personal quarters. She had long pink hair, that was silky straight, but was pulled up into a messy bun so it didn't cover her back. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue color, matching the color of the sky when it was a cloudless day. Her body was long and slender, with pretty curves, but she was petite and innocent looking. The outfit she had on was completely black and looked like a small dress. It came down into a v-neck showing off some of her cleavage and it also came down in the back, ending a inch or two about the top of her butt. The ends was jagged points, that looked sharp but were soft when you touched them and they ended around her mid thigh, some shorter than others.<p>

"Wha! An assignment, but Lord Death, I just got here." Sukii pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and her eyes falling downcast. Lord Death stood before her with his long black cloak and white skull mask, that looked a bit too happy go lucky to be the grim reaper.

"I know, I know, but all our other top notch students are out on different assignments and I know your skills are very good. You're my last resort." Lord Death explained to her begging. Sukii sighed.

"But I don't have a weapon, Lord Death. I mean I can use my soul resonance, but I don't know how much damage it will do. Plus I'm not used to not using a weapon." She whined, letting out another exasperated sigh. If only her stupid weapon had come with her to the DWMA to study instead at staying back at her other school with humans, then she wouldn't have this problem, but he refused to leave, so now she was stuck partner less.

"Aah, but that's were your wrong. I already set you up a temporary partner and he is a scythe like your old partner." Lord Death said, holding up a huge white finger. Sukii's head titled a little to the left as she looked up at Death.

"Temporary partner?" She repeated questioningly. He nodded, but lowered down towards her, lowering his voice some.

"But he just recently lost his Meister in a bad accident a little over a month ago, he acts like nothing is bothering him, but just in case, don't mention anything about it." Then Lord Death snapped back up into a standing position like he was never bent over in the first place.

"Lord Death," A deep voice came from behind Sukii and she blinked, turning around to see the new comer. "You wanted me." He was a boy about sixteen, her age, who was tall and lean looking. He had spiky stark white hair that fell around his eyes some, though he had a small headband on top of his head to hold some of it back. His eyes were a perfect red color and he had sharp, sharp teeth. His skin was an off white color and was completely flawless, except for some bruises and scratches along the way, that seemed to be healing neatly. He had a yellow and black jacket, with baggy red pants and shoes to match his jacket.

"Aah, yes. Soul." Lord Death turned his face towards Soul who was walking up the small set of stairs to reach the higher part of the floor. His eyes snapped over to Sukii, locking gazes with her for a moment, before he looked back up at Lord Death, coming to a stand still a couple feet away from Sukii and Lord Death.

"What ya need?" Soul asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually. Sukii looked at him for a few more moments before she turned her eyes up to Lord Death.

"Soul, this is Sukii. Sukii, Soul." Sukii put on her friend winning smiling and twisted her body some to face Soul.

"Hi Soul, nice to meet you." She greeted happily. Soul stared at her for a minute, then smirked, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Hey Sukii." He greeted back, before they both looked to Death.

"Now that we are all friends, Soul is a Weapon. Sukii is a Meister. And I need an assignment to be done." Lord Death said straight forward. Soul's body stiffened for a minute and he lowered his gaze at Death.

"Why me?" He asked, irritation filling his voice. Sukii peeked over at him, his body language had changed, from cool, calm and relaxed, to an irritated, slumped shoulders look.

"Well, because you are partner less and so is she. I'm not saying you guys have to become each others partner's, I just need to be so temporarily for this assignment." Lord Death answered Soul, who continued to look irritated.

"Can't you get Black Star or Kid to do it?" Soul frowned.

"Nope, they are already on assignments themselves. Soul, I know how you feel about this and I wouldn't of asked you if it wasn't serious. This soul is closer to becoming a Keshin then Crona was when he was bad." The Weapon's body seemed to relax a bit more, but he kept his angry face on.

"Fine. I'll do it." He paused. "What exactly are we doing anyways?" Lord Death clapped his big white hands together and let out a noise of enjoyment. Sukii giggled quietly, but Soul just rolled his eyes.

"This assignment is going to be very tough for you two. You should be leaving in about an hour here, it's not a long trip, but it will be a long, hard, assignment." Death took a breath. "You will be going to an old, worn building in the middle of no where with four floors. It's nickname is even called the 'Four Floors of Torture'." Sukii shivered slightly at the sound of the name. "It holds a Weapon, who is very powerful and continues to collect human souls. To humans, it's a haunted attraction. To us, it's a death trap. Now, There's fours floors, as I said, to this building. The Weapon is able to spilt up it's soul and use it to set a piece of it on every level.

"The first level is the weakest, it has a materialized body of a human on there, levitating and throwing things at people, it can't touch you physically. This should be easy to handle. The second floor is a bit tougher, but nothing too bad. It's a hardly visible human who can throw things and physically touch and hit you. Third floor, we don't have much information on. All we know is it's invisible. Completely. And Fourth floor…well, no one has ever lived to come back and inform us on what it's like." Soul raised an eyebrow and Sukii gulped loudly. "But you guys should be able to handle it like pros." Lord Death threw them a piece of paper, Soul catching it swiftly. "That is a map to the place, but that's all you need to know." Sukii and Soul nodded and they turned around to head out Lord Death's room, but were stopped by his voice. "Listen here young one's, this assignment is very important. If you fail a Keshin will be on the loose and you guys might not make it out if you do. Do not fail me."

"Way to scare the hell out of me." Sukii said, wiping her forehead when they stepped out of Lord Death's office. Soul looked at her briefly before turning down the hall.

"Come on, let's get going." He put his hands behind his head and she blinked at him, before following him quickly, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"So, Soul…wanna tell me a little about yourself?" Sukii asked as they made it out the school. She was sick of the silence that was thick between them so she decided to give way for some little bit of conversation. Soul grunted quietly.

"Why? It's not like we're going to be partners after this." He said carelessly.

"Well, I know that, but I'm just saying, I don't want to go on this trip with a complete stranger." She said poking her fingers together and looking down. His eyes looked over at her, before they did a quick roll in his sockets, then fixed forward.

"What do you want to know?" He scratched the back of his head, before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sukii tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What kind of Weapon are you?" She asked, looking at him.

"A scythe."

"Oh wait, I already knew that." Soul let out a heavy breath, his eyebrow twitching.

"Anything else?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Umm…What's your favorite color?" She questioned, smiling nervously. Soul slumped his shoulders forward.

"It-"

"Let me guess!" Sukii said loudly, snapping her fingers. He looked at her with wide eyes, since she scared him with her loud out burst. "Red!" She guessed.

"Err!" Soul made a buzzing sound. "It's blue." He corrected and Sukii's seemed to get a bit happy. She crossed her eyes, trying to get a look at the color of them, before she blushed a bit and uncrossed them. She couldn't really see them unless she was standing in front of a mirror, she must of looked dumb.

"What kind of blue?" She mumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. If it was one thing Sukii knew, it was that the color of her eyes were a perfect sky blue. Soul made a face, then shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly.

"Sky blue." He said, nodding to himself. Sukii giggled and turned her whole face to look at him, then pointed to her eyes.

"So, you like my eyes." She stated, smiling. Soul looked at her, his red eyes locking with her blue ones then he nodded slowly, before looking away and up at the cloudless sky.

"Yeah, your eyes. I like your eyes."

* * *

><p>Am I making him to unlike Soul? I don't know if I really captured his character much, but he seems like the guy that speaks his mind and says whatever he wants...I think ^-^'' So revieeewwww pleaseee<p> 


	2. Third floor copy

Whoo! This one is a killer! Took me forever to right it! . *Sighs very very very loudly* But i hope it's good enough for you ^-^

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Sukii said, slouching forward as she walked on next to Soul, who had his hands in his pockets. They were both sweating lightly, from the sun baking down on them in the dessert while they walked. "Couldn't you of brought that up before we left?" She yelled at him, clenching her fists.<p>

"You don't have to yell," Soul said, sticking his pinky in his ear and twisting it some, then he turned his red eyes on the girl. "And I didn't know the trip was gonna take this long anyways!" He yelled back. Sukii sat straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, next time at least think. It's better to be safe than sorry." She pouted, looking forward. Soul huffed out a breath of air, he should of never told her that he had a motorcycle, he shaded his eyes as he looked up at they sky.

"Hm, the suns starting to set and that building is no where in sight." Sukii gasped and looked up in the sky, seeing the sun start to lower towards the horizon.

"No good. We have to hurry." She said, then took off in the direction that the map said the building would be.

"W-wait!" He reached out his hand to grab her shoulder but she slipped out his grasp and kept running. Soul growled, before he followed her, running at his own pace, which kept him a foot behind her. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you running?" He asked.

"Because." Was all she answered with. Soul blinked.

"Because! Because is all you have to say to me?" He shouted, waving his arms up and down angrily. Sukii giggled and winked at him, holding up the peace sign.

"Yep!" Soul let out a yell and reached his hands out towards her.

"I'll kill you! Answer me!" Sukii laughed happily, running faster.

"Nope!"

"So this is the place?" Sukii asked Soul, who was looking down at the small piece of paper in his hand with the directions.

"Yeah." He answered with a nod, looking up at the building that stood in front of them. It was large and square, a light gray brick place with a scary feeling to it. Dark wood trees were on each side of it, the branches long and gangly, sticking out in a haphazardly pattern, the grass light brown, long and dead from years of neglect. Sukii shivered and took a step behind Soul, pushing him forward some, even though the sun was still out, she was scared. "Oh come on, the place isn't even that scary." He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking forward, fearless, Sukii keeping close to him.

"Are you kidding? It looks like a monster, but in building form." She said, making a face. He rolled his eyes, but kept walking. There was a gray stone path leading up to the building, winding it's way through the thick grass and they traveled on it, to reach a thick wooden door, with cracks in it. Next to it was a worn out sign, with the letters fading away, but they could still make out the name: 'Hospital'. Sukii shook again, clutching onto Soul's jacket when she saw the red X drawn on the word above it, it read: 'Four Floors of Torture'.

"Hm, that's blood." Soul pointed out, reaching out his finger to touch it.

"Stop that." Sukii snapped, pushing his hand down some as her eyes widen, her shaking picking up. "Did you hear that?" She asked, her teeth clattering together. Soul raised an eyebrows at her.

"Your hallucinating, just calm-" But then he heard it too. Someone laughing above them. He looked up and figured that it must be the evil spirit up on the fourth floor. "It'll be fine. I'll protect you." He patted her head softly, before twisting the door knob and pushing open the door, it creaking loudly as it did. Sukii took a heavy breath and moved to stand next to him, instead of behind him. She had to hide her feelings so the ghost wouldn't know she was scared. "Change of attitude, huh?" Soul pointed out. She smirked some.

"Yeah." They took a couple of steps into the hallway, which has doors on each side, before Soul closed the door slowly. Sukii walked forward a bit, looking back and forth quickly, making sure she didn't miss anything. Soul turned around to look at Sukii, only to find she wasn't standing in the hallway with him anymore. He blinked and looked around, before he scratched his head.

"Where in the hell did she go?" Just then, Sukii came flying out a room a couple doors away from him, hitting the ground and sliding in the wall. She groaned and screamed when a black box flew out the room and collided with her head. "Sukii!" Soul ran over to her, smacking down a small metal pole that also came flying out the room before it had hit her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and away from the view of the doorway. She wiped the blood from the tiny cut on her forehead, glaring over towards the doorway, where a long shadow was standing there.

"We found our first target." She mumbled as the shadow got smaller until a man, about his late twenties, walked out the room, his eyes pitch black as he faced them, an evil smile crossing his lips. "I can finish this guy in one swipe. Come on Soul, transform."

"Right." Soul was covered in a white light, before he vanished, a red and black scythe taking his place. Sukii grabbed it, her eyes glaring at the man in front of her, before they widened and a scream rang in her throat and she dropped Soul to the ground, he clattered on the ground. "Sukii, what's wrong?" She looked down at her hands and noticed they were singed, blood forming on her hands.

"I can't hold you." She said, realization hitting her. Soul sighed, changing back into human form as he sat down, crossed legged a couple feet in front of her.

"Our wavelengths aren't matched yet." He growled and hit the ground. "Dammit." Soul could easily match his wavelength with Sukii, but then again, it wasn't that easy. Maka had been the only he ever matched his wavelength with and he wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of that last piece of her he had left. Sukii understood the situation and she wasn't about to make him make this decision under pressure.

"Listen, let's just-" She gasped. "Soul watch out!" Without a second thought she jumped behind Soul, before he could even react. A gurney had launched itself towards Soul's turned back, but it slammed into Sukii's gut before it could hit him. Soul caught her when she fell towards him, clutching onto her tightly. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was holding her stomach, her teeth clenched together.

"Your ok." He mumbled as he stood up, holding her in his arms, then he ran out the building, the door slamming behind him and the echoing of the evil Meister's laugh on the fourth floor. Sukii had passed out as soon as he got a couple feet away from the place, but he kept going until the building was just in the distance.

Sukii opened her eyes slowly, groaning quietly as she felt a slight pain in her stomach. Her eyes met a glowing orange light as she opened them completely. She sat up quickly, flinching a bit as she did so, her stomach stinging painfully and she looked around, until her sky blue eyes latched onto blood red ones.

"Soul.." The name slipped past her lips as she seen the Weapon sitting across from her, a fire burning between them. Soul smirked widely, holding up a stick with a chunk of slightly burned meat on it.

"Hungry?" He chuckled and Sukii blinked a couple of times before she nodded and took the stick out of Soul's hands, only then noticing that her hands were wrapped up in yellow and black cloth.

"Your jacket." She pointed out, looking at her hands. Soul nodded, taking a large bite out of his piece of meat, that was already half eaten.

"Yeah, I have some more at home, it just seemed like it would suck if you had to walk around with bloody hands." He shrugged carelessly, biting into his meat again. "Besides it would probably stop you from wielding me when the time came to take down that dude." His word were muffled some as he talked to her, but she got what he was saying.

"Wait, your willing to match wavelengths with me…even though it will change yours from your old partners?" She asked him. Soul tilted his head back and swallowed the meat, a visible lump moving down his throat, then he looked up at the starry sky and leaned back on one of his hands.

"That's the point." He answered her, looking forward again. Her eyes fell downcast and she nibbled on her meat for a moment.

"But we are only temporary partners and you won't ever get to have that back, I mean I'm sure we can take this guys on without matching wavelengths. We are-"

"Listen, with an opponent as strong as Lord Death said, we need to work together and match our Soul Wavelength's, it'll be easier that way-"

"But it will be harder on you won't it?" Sukii asked, looking over at him with sadness in her blue eyes. Soul was taken aback, his eyebrows lowering some as he looked back at her. "I can't do something if it was going to hurt somebody, I…just can't." She snapped clenching her fists, the stick shaking in her hand.

"Sukii…" Soul said, a smirk across his face. "It won't hurt me, I have a lot of other things to remember Maka by, yeah the wavelength is a big thing, but protecting you is bigger. You're alive right now and she…isn't." His voice cracked a bit as he said that, Sukii not even noticing it. "Right now, you're my Meister and I'm your weapon, please. Let me protect you. Match Soul Wavelengths with me." Sukii looked at him again, the fire flicking gently below her eyesight some. Soul was looking straight at her, waiting for her to say something to him.

"Soul I…" She adverted her eyes for a second before looking back at him. "Fine. I'll match wavelengths with you." A smirk spread across Soul's lips and he chuckled some.

"Good, now let's get this done." He stood up and laid his stick on the ground, Sukii did the same and started to stand, but Soul came over, grabbing her upper arm and lifting her to her feet quickly. She smiled gently and nodded towards him and he let go, walking a bit away from the fire. Sukii took a deep breath and stood a couple of feet in front of Soul, who had slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Now, just try to match your wavelength to mine." She said holding two fingers up in front of her face. Soul nodded and they both closed their eyes, concentrating. They stood there for about five minutes, focusing on each other's wavelength, trying to match them together. It took a while, but soon they both snapped their eyes open and muttered 'done', when it was complete. "Good, I feel so much more connected to you." She giggled, stretching her arm out and making the peace sign with her fingers. Soul smirked some and nodded. "Alright, now. Transform."

"Right." He glowed white, before changing into a scythe and flying over to Sukii. She caught him swiftly, holding him in her hands for a moment, before cheering happily.

"It works!" She laughed aloud and twirled him around in her hand some, then holding him in a protective position. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Soul agreed. Sukii held him at her side, then took off in the direction of the building, knowing this time, she would kick some ass. When she reached the door, her foot automatically shot up and kicked the weak wooden door down, it clanking across the floor, making lots of noise. "Now, that's cool!" Soul laughed out. Sukii smiled lightly, nodding.

"Of course it is. I mean, I'm super cool." A chuckle now arose from the scythe.

"But I'm cooler."

"Heh, you wish, Soul." She stuck her tongue out towards the scythe where she could see Soul's shoulder's up, a wide smirk on his lip, showing off his jagged teeth.

"I don't have to wish, I'm just that cool." A laugh flew passed Sukii's lips, before she turned serious and swung the scythe down at a flying piece of wood, breaking it in half. "Alright, I'll give you points on that." She smirked some and looked at the man who walked out the same door from last time, objects floating around.

"Hmm, You came back." He said, his voice was crackly and deep, making him sound like an old demon. Sukii swallowed and clutched Soul tightly, holding him up in a swinging position.

"Yeah, did you miss me?" She smart mouthed and charged forward, swinging the scythe back and forth at objects that flew at her. The man lifted his arm and glass broke from behind her. Sukii turned around and saw that the window that was by the door had broken and the glass was coming right at her, from all directions. She gasped and held the blade of the scythe in front of her face, but left her body open for damage. Some of the glass flew right by her, cutting into he skin lightly, but others buried themselves in her flesh, blood seeping through her clothes and down her arms and legs.

"Hey are you ok?" Soul asked. Before she could answer, something hard hit her in the back, a loud crack sounding as her body arched some and she fell face first into the ground, skidding across it painfully as the glass dug further into her skin. She cringed and got up slowly, blood dripping on the ground as she stood straight and turned towards the man, panting heavily. "You have to be careful." Soul's voice rang out. Sukii nodded and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, then pushed some hair that had fallen out her face.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't even get close to him." She asked Soul, her breaths lighting up. The gurney that had slammed into her, for the second time that day, moved back some.

"Well, take it slow. Try and read his attacks, but whatever you do. Don't charge in head first. You'll get hit like that." Soul advised her, but a huge smirk crossed Sukii's face and she held the scythe in front of her.

"But charging in is more fun." She said.

"No! Sukii, don't charge in!" Soul tried to stop her, but she was already breaking out into a sprint towards the man. Objects, large and small, were thrown her way, but she either dodge them or got hit, but that didn't stop her. The gurney fled towards her, rocketing at an amazing pace, but she jumped landing on top of the gurney and running across it. She kicked off of the metal table, coming down towards the man, who tried to take a step back.

"Say goodbye!" She shouted and swung the scythe down cutting the man down from his should to his waist, making his spilt apart and disappear into a black dust. Sukii landed on the floor swiftly and looked over at the small red and black soul, that took off through the ceiling, probably going up to the forth floor.

"Ugh, you idiot! Why didn't you listen to me! That was so un cool." Soul raged about, glaring at Sukii who smiled back at him.

"Hey, we killed him didn't we?" He rolled his eyes and motioned to her damaged body.

"Yeah, but look at yourself. Your in no condition to fight someone who is one step away from becoming a Keshin." She clenched a fist in front of herself tightly, looking down the hall.

"These are only minor injuries, I'll show this place what major injuries feel like!" She shouted, laughing loudly. Soul let out a loud sigh and hit himself in the forehead with his palm. She was going to be handful, luckily he wasn't going to have to be her partner after this. "Let's go!" She took of running down the hall, until she reached the end, where a sign had 'stairs' on it and she pushed open the door the sign was over and ran up the stairs. Her little flats clanking on the steps like they were heels and when she reached the top steps she skidded into the door, smacking her forehead off the glass window on it.

"See what happens when you rush?" Soul asked, laughing. Sukii growled and rubbed her forehead, a red spot forming on her forehead and the glass was cracked from where she had hit her head.

"Shut up!" She snapped and pushed open the door to find a large playroom for a child. Sukii looked around and saw a small bed and toys littering the floor, her eyes moved back and forth quickly, trying to find any source of a human or demon in the room but none was there. "This is weird…maybe the second floor isn't working tonight." She mumbled, turning around to look at the stairs. There were no more flights of steps, only the ones that led back down to the first floor.

"What the hell?" Soul's voice came out confused. "What are we supposed to do?" Sukii shrugged and looked around the stair way, hoping to find another door or something, but there wasn't one.

"Are you here to bring me home?" A voice came from the room and Sukii spun around quickly to see a little girl, about six, standing there. She had black hair, strung up in two ponytails that were curly and she had straight bangs that stopped above her eyebrows, her eyes were large and blue, matching Sukii's.

"Be careful, we don't know if this is a trick or not." Soul warned Sukii as she made her way over to the girl.

"I know." She said, stopping a couple feet away from the girl and kneeling down in front of her. "What's your name?" Sukii asked.

"Maria…Maria Grithen." She answered, taking a step away from Sukii. Soul transformed back into his human form and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sukii asked, still cautious of the girl. Soul motioned to Maria, who looked scared half to death of them two.

"Look at her, she's no demon." He said, looking around the room. Sukii closed her eyes and tried to focus on reading Maria's soul, trying to get a look at it and what she got was a regular human soul. "Can you see Soul's?" Soul asked her.

"Yeah, I can. I can even send my soul wavelength out to injure people from the inside out." She said, clenched and un clenched her hand.

"Like Black Star." Soul mumbled softly. Sukii looked back at him.

"Black Star?" She questioned, looking up at him. He shook his head slowly.

"Just a friend of mine, he can do that to. Send his wavelength out." He explained and she nodded, looking down at her knees.

"Hey…Um…Soul?" Sukii called out to him and he moved his eyes down to her form, her back facing him.

"Yeah?"

"I know this partnership is only temporary, but do you think…after this assignment…that we can be friends?" She twisted her body to stare up at him, an innocent look on her face. Soul raised an eyebrow at her, before he chuckled lightly.

"Of course we can. That's a stupid question." Sukii smiled, before punching his leg lightly.

"Is not." She giggled. "Ok, well back to business. Maria?" Maria nodded at Sukii. "I need you to tell me why you're here." The little girl gripped onto the hem of her dress tightly.

"My older brother and his friend brought me here a couple days ago and they told me to stay here while they went up, but they never came back and when I tried to go find them…the stairs going up were gone. So, I tried to go down but there was this other lady who stopped me and she keeps me in this room." Maria explained to them, her eyes moving around the room, but she never looked at them.

"Maria, tell us where that lady is." Soul told Maria, who's eyes started to widen and her hand lifted up to point over Sukii's shoulders and at Soul. Sukii turned around to look at him and when she did she saw a lady, with a nurses outfit on. She had short brown hair and pitch black eyes like the man and she had a name tag on that said 'Kyo'. In her hand she had a crowbar and her entire body was transparent, she lifted the crowbar in the air and swung it down.

"Soul! Behind you!" Sukii yelled, but Soul didn't move in time and the crowbar smacked him right in the back of the head. A yell escaped his lips as he fell to his knees and onto the floor, passing out. "Soul!" The crowbar swung down towards Sukii and she jumped out the way, grabbing Maria by the waist and lifting her up. Kyo let out a high pitched laugh, her shoulders shaking violently as she did. Sukii ignored this and ran towards the closet, opening the door and setting Maria down in there. "Just stay there, ok?"

"Watch out!" Maria yelled and Sukii moved out the way as the crowbar came down right where she was standing a second ago. She glared up at Kyo, who was still laughing that crazy laugh and swinging the crowbar around carelessly, stepping closer towards Sukii.

"Soul, wake up please!" Sukii yelled to her partner who was laying on the ground still, knocked out cold. Kyo moved the crowbar down towards the Meister, who rolled out the way and ran over to Soul. The crowbar got stuck in the ground and Kyo was left to try and pull it out. "Soul? Can you hear me?" Sukii asked, shaking Soul gently, noticed that a part of his white hair was turning red from the blood that was coming from his head. She sighed and clenched her fist, turning to look over at Kyo just in time to see her charging at her with the crowbar raised.

"Aah!" Kyo let out a battle cry, swinging the crowbar down towards Sukii who caught it in her hand and tried to pull it out of Kyo's, but the nurse just smiled. The bed started to shake violently, before it launched itself over to them. Sukii gasped and ducked to the ground, the bed flying over her head and landing on the ground, breaking some. She let out a groan when the crowbar slammed into her back roughly. "Die!" Kyo yelled out and Sukii covered her head, waiting for the impact of the metal bar, but it never came. She looked up to see Soul standing there holding onto the crowbar and pushing Kyo back.

"Soul!" Sukii said happily. He stepped over her and pushed on Kyo again, making her tripped backwards some.

"Don't ever.." Soul arm, from his elbow down turned into a scythe blade and he lifted it in the air. "Try and touch my Meister again!" He shouted swinging it down and cutting Kyo's head cleaned off her shoulders. It all turned to black dust like before and another small soul flew through the ceiling. Soul groaned and fell to the ground, his arm turning back to normal.

"Soul!" Sukii crawled over to him and kneeled next to his body. She lifted him up into her lap, holding him close and looking down at him. "Come on Soul, you'll be ok. You just have to open your eyes." She said, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"Nn…I…I'm fine." A small smirk spread across his lips, his teeth barley showing this time.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I would of acted quicker, she wouldn't of hit you in the head." Sukii eyes filled with tears.

"It's not your fault…" Soul reassured her, but she shook her head.

"It is! I'm just stupid, you should of let her kill me." She said, wiping her eyes, but the tears just came back.

"I am your Weapon and you are my Meister, I'm supposed to do things like this." Soul reached his hand up and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a fallen tear. "Stop crying you baby, I'm fine." Sukii sniffed softly and rubbed the rest of her tears away, her lips quirking up some. "Now, help me up and let's go kick some third floor butt."

"Ay, ay Captain!" She smiled wider and saluted him, then helped him sit up, standing up herself, then reaching out her hand. Soul grasped it tightly and she pulled him up, he wobbled a bit before he balanced himself.

"So, what are we gonna do about her?" He pointed his thumb behind him at the closet, where Maria was hiding behind the door. Sukii walked over to the closet and patted her head.

"You stay here ok? We'll be back." Maria nodded quickly, then moved farther into the closet, closing the door. Soul took a breath and ran his hand through his spiky hair, knocking his head band off his head.

"Let's go." The white light covered him and he turned into a full scythe, Sukii catching it easily. She stood up and left the room, the steps going up to the third floor showing now. She walked up them slowly, taking her time as she did. When Soul got hurt, she realized how important it was to keep her head in the game, this wasn't a simulation where no one got hurt, they could die in here. She had to protect Soul and he had to protect her, they _will_ make it out of this alive.

"I'm nervous." Sukii said aloud when she reached the door, leading to the third floor. Her hands were trembling, making the scythe rattle in her grasp, even though she had sheer determination on her face. Soul scoffed in the scythe.

"What of?" He asked. "An invisible foe? It might be able to hurt you, but your head strong. You can take this guy on like it's nothing." Soul encouraged and Sukii clenched onto the scythe, her shaking ceasing some. She took a breath, closing her eyes and reaching her hand forward to grab the handle. "Let's show these bastards how we kick ass." Her eyes snapped opened and she pushed the door so hard, the top hinge broke and the door swung open on it's own. "Yeah, we really need to stop breaking the doors." Sukii sweat dropped.

"They're so flimsy." Just then the last hinges on the door broke and it fell to the floor, clanking loudly. Soul sweat dropped too. "And easily breakable." Sukii giggled nervously.

"Let's try not to break-" Before Soul could even finish his sentence, he was tore out of Sukii's hand and they both flew in opposite directions. She slammed into the wall and so did he, but he was in his human body instead of scythe form. "Aw, damn. What the hell!" He yelled, standing up slowly. She looked over at him, sliding down onto her butt.

"Soul, transform." Sukii said, using the wall as support as she got up.

"Right." Soul complied, but he just stood there, not moving or changing.

"Soul, I said-"

"I heard you dammit!" He snapped at her, clenching his fist.

"Shut up! Don't yell at me!" She yelled, glaring at him, her anger flaring quickly and so was his.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you stupid girl." Soul glared back. "And yelling is so not cool." Sukii clenched her fist.

"I don't care if you think I'm cool or not. Your not cool anyways." He chuckled darkly, his shoulders shaking lightly.

"I'm cooler than you, babe." A growl arose from Sukii's throat as her glare deepened at the Weapon.

"Don't. Call me babe." She said firmly. "I'm not your girlfriend." He laughed again, tossing his head back.

"Your too ugly to be my girlfriend." Soul insulted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Tsk, who would want to be your girlfriend anyways? Your ugly and stupid and inconsiderate of other people's feelings." Sukii spat out, her nails digging into her palms and her knuckles turning white at the pressure.

"I'm inconsiderate of other people's feelings? But every time something happened you, I've protected you and made sure you were ok, I even carried your ass out of here so you wouldn't get hurt anymore, and I'm the inconsiderate one?" Soul raged angrily. For some reason he couldn't help but get angry at everything she was doing right now. Her looking at him and clenching her fists, just made him want to tear her head off, but why? He wasn't angry at her before they got up here, so what was it now? His mind was barley able to process correctly from all the anger flowing through his head, but he had to think, something wasn't right.

"Your acting like I didn't help you! Without me you would have been stuck on the first level still." Sukii sneered. "Your such an idiot."

"I'm no idiot! You are!" Soul couldn't even concentrate on anything anymore, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Something was definitely wrong with this, they just happen to start arguing over something so stupid and why couldn't he transform? He opened his eyes and looked around the room they were standing in. It was large very, very large and had long gray walls, one window, two doors, carpet floor, nothing out of the ordinary except…the gas? There was gas floating around them, it wasn't thick but it was there and he could see it.

This gas was something he remembered though, it threw their Soul Wavelengths off like crazy and arose their regular hormones, mostly focusing on the anger emotion. That's why he couldn't transform, because his wavelength was going all whacky right now, and that's why they were arguing so much. Sukii was still babbling on and on about how stupid he was or something, but suddenly she didn't seem so angering now. He was still mad at her, just not as much. Now, she had to get control of her feelings.

"Sukii, shut up and listen to me." Soul said firmly to her, but she just frowned.

"I thought I told you not to-"

"Seriously, shut up. There's gas in here making you angry, it's not me. Look around you." She lowered her eyes, but looked around the room anyways. Her eyes widened as she noticed it too, the light smoke dancing around them, making them angry.

"_Good job, I'm surprised you found out so quick, Soul Eater Evans." _A scratchy male voice sounded in the room. Soul growled and clenched his fist, looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"Don't call me that." He spit out dangerously. The voice laughed, it almost matching the crazy laugh of Kyo.

"_Looks like someone's touchy about their family. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, then we have pretty Sukii Monda, who was too stupid to figure this out. So sad." _Sukii flinched under the insult, but didn't say anything.

"Shut up and leave her alone, you bastard. How do you even know our names?" Soul asked, wishing he could change into his scythe form and slice every inch of this room.

"_Because, Evans-"_

"I said don't call me that!" He snapped, his anger fluctuating as he listened to the voice. A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he was about to turn around and beat that person's face in, but he instantly relaxed at the feeling of the touch.

"Soul, calm down. Don't let it get to you." Sukii's voice rose to his ears and he nodded, knowing the only reason he was snapping was because of the smoke's effect. "Who are you? How do you know us?"

"_Because I am who you are, Sukii and Soul, I am who you are." _And right before their eyes, another Soul materialized in front of them, wearing the small clothes with the same scratches and bruises on his body and outfit. Sukii's jaw dropped and her eyes widened slowly, this was not gonna turn out good at all.

* * *

><p>Oh, oh, oh...Sukii and Soul are having a tough time here, huh? Two Soul's? Heh, if it wasn't a life or death situation, I'd be drooling over the double hotness xD Anyways R&amp;R ^-^<p> 


	3. Don't cry

Well, it's time to get this show on a role! I won't keep you waiting! ;)

* * *

><p>Sukii and Soul stood next to each other in the one window, gas filled room, staring directly at another Soul, who looked just like the original one. The real Soul made a face and stepped closer to Sukii, who was trying to think of a plan in her head. She couldn't let either Soul get close to each other, because then she wouldn't be able to tell them apart and if that happened, she would be screwed if they did. Soul apparently couldn't change into his scythe form because of the gas in the room, but she had to find a way to destroy this guy or it'll all be over for them.<p>

"So, no one gonna make a move?" The fake Soul asked, putting a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah, I am." Soul went to lunge forward, but Sukii grabbed his arm, holding him back. "What?" He glared at her.

"Don't go anywhere near him, you guys are like the same person, so I don't want to get you two mixed up." Soul calmed down and took a step back towards her, taking a slow breath. "I can easily take him down with my wavelength, even though it's out of whack it will still hurt him, just take off your jacket so I know which one is which." Soul nodded in agreement and unbuttoned his jacket, before slipping it off his shoulders and dropping it to the ground. Sukii glanced at his muscular body for a moment, her cheeks dusting pink some as she did, then she looked away, but he caught her look.

"Don't be getting a nosebleed now, Sukii." He chuckled at her face as it got pinker. "Just focus on killing this guy."

"Right, just try and hold him still for me ok?" Sukii held her fists up in a fighting position and Soul cracked his neck, it cracking loudly.

"Yes, ma'am." The fake Soul started to laugh at them as they prepared to attack him.

"There's no point. Your not gonna win." He told them.

"Go!" Sukii said, ignoring his statement. Her and Soul lunged at the fake Soul, attacking his full force. Sukii moved her foot out in a kick, but the fake Soul grabbed her foot and flipped her over, dropping her on the ground so he could catch Soul's fist in his hand and twist his arm behind his bare back. Soul groaned, then the fake Soul kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground. Sukii jumped up and started throwing punches at the fake Soul, but he either dodged or pushed her hand down and punched her right back, but she didn't give in. He had sent his fist out towards her unprotected face, but Soul came up behind her, catching the other Soul's fist in his hand. She smirked and kicked the fake Soul in the stomach, sending him back away from them and smashing into the wall.

"Heh, not bad, but can you handle this." The fake Soul jumped up quickly and grabbed Sukii by the hair, throwing her behind him roughly, making her fall on her face, then he tackled Soul down, both of them throwing punches at each other. Sukii got up slowly, turning around and running over to them. The fake Soul was on top of Soul, throwing missed and hit punches at his face. She ran to them and grabbed fake Soul's jacket, trying to pull him off of Soul, but all she managed was to rip the jacket off his body, making her fall back and hit her head off the ground.

"Sukii!" Soul called out to her, but she had blacked out momentarily. He wrestled the fake Soul for a while, not getting anywhere with him, only managing to roll around the room some, throwing punches and elbows at each other. "Sukii, get your ass up!" Sukii stirred some, opening her eyes to look at the ceiling. She turned on her side only to see two shirtless Soul's hitting each other and she didn't know which one was the real one.

"S-Soul?" She called out, hoping the real one would answer.

"Damn, took you long enough." The one on the top smirked, before the one on the bottom punched him in the face.

"Get your ass up and help me, dammit!" The one on the bottom shouted at her. Sukii stood up, loosing her balance as she did, but soon she came to stand straight, staring at the Soul's. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't do anything because she didn't know which one was the real Soul, her hands trembled. "Sukii! Come on!" The one on the bottom screamed at her, then flipped on top of the other, pinning him down. "Use your wavelength! Now!" Sukii looked between both of them, then held up her hand, pink electric wavelengths bouncing around her palm and she rushed over to him.

"Aah!" A fierce battle cry rang in her throat and she slammed her hand into the back of the top Soul. She knew Soul would never yell at her like that, he was too cool for yelling. Her foot went to the fake one's ribcage and she kicked him off of the real Soul.

"H-how did you know it was me?" Soul asked, grabbing onto the outstretched hand of Sukii, who smiled at him.

"Because, I might just of met you a day ago, but…it feels like I know you." She giggled and he smirked widely, his teeth showing off.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't kill me, as for him…" They both looked over to the fake Soul, who was laying on the ground motionless, not changing into dust or even disappearing.

"Maybe I didn't kill him?" Sukii suggested leaning over him, but Soul grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"He's dead alright, I could tell when his eyes went lifeless, but maybe he has the other half of the fourth floor's soul and won't die completely until-"

"Until we kill the fourth floor demon." She finished for him and he nodded.

"Well, I'm guessing at least. Damn, I hope I'm not wrong." Soul thought aloud, knitting his white eyebrows together.

"It's sensible, but we have no time to waste. Let's go." Sukii said, leaving the room with him at her heel. When they reached the stair way, the steps leading upstairs to the last floor were there. She took a breath and closed her eyes. "My wavelength is normal. Can you transform?" Soul grabbed her hand and nodded, then was covered in a white light, transforming into a scythe quickly. "Ar-are you ready?"

"Are you?" Soul asked her, appearing in her blade. She looked at him and shook her head truthfully. "Don't worry, I'll be right by your side." He encouraged her and she looked up the steps, walking up them slowly. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, she had never done something so dangerous before, this was her first time actually fighting something as scary as this. The most she had ever done with her partner was fight people the same level as the guy on the first floor, which wasn't much and she handled the rest like a amateur, so how would she handle someone who was one step from becoming a Keshin? No good probably. "We're gonna do this together." Soul said when they reached the top of the steps and faced the door.

"Yeah, together." Sukii repeated, reaching her hand out and grabbing the handle of the door and pushing it open slowly. The room was completely dark, with one window straight across from the door and someone standing in it. She paused and stared into the room at the back of the person, not moving a step.

"Come on Sukii, get in there." Soul whispered to her.

"I-I…" She stuttered looking at the back of the person. No. The thing. It had a red and black jumpsuit on with a jangle hat, with bells at the end. It twisted it's body to look at Sukii and she was met with black ringed white eyes that bored into her bright blue ones. She was now facing her two greatest fears. The dark. And clowns.

"You what? It's just a stupid clown." Soul said, but Sukii had begun to shake terribly, her eyes widened than ever as she stared back into those pure white eyes.

"I..I-I ca…clowns….are….ar-are…" Soul sighed realization hitting him.

"Your afraid of them aren't you?" He asked, even though he knew and she barley even nodded, being frozen from fear. The clown started to laugh, quiet at first, but it got louder as it went on and it was a laugh like no other. It made Sukii dropped to her knees, her eye filling with tears and the scythe falling out her trembling hand. Soul turned back into a human and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Come on Sukii, snap out of it." A hand touched Soul's shoulder and his body went cold, and Sukii gasped, moving back some.

"She's not gonna move anymore, Evans.." A creepy voice whispered in his ear, the breath of it cold against the side of his face as it breathed heavily. Never in his life had he been afraid of clowns, he had fears, just not of clowns, but now, his entire being seemed to be overcome with complete fear. Instead of letting it consume him like it had for Sukii, he transformed his arm into a blade and swung back at the clown, making it jump away from him. He let out a breath he had been unknowably holding in, then looked behind him. Sukii was gone, in her own mind of fears and he had to protect her.

"Don't calle me Evans, do you hear me?" Soul asked, charging towards the clown, but he was stopped by strings holding him back by his arms.

"Now, now, she's basically unconscious, you don't have to continue to act, third floor demon." The clown said to Soul who looked at him with a blank face for a moment, before a huge grin spread across it, showing off his sharp teeth. "Hehehe.." The fake Soul let out a loud laugh, ringing in the entire building, snapping Sukii out her fear.

"S-Soul!" She cried out, noticing the white haired boy being held by the strings in mid air. His laughter died immediately when he heard her voice, but she caught that he was laughing. "Wha-what's so funny?" She asked, trying to keep her eyes off the clown, but it was hard because the only thing she had to focus on was the back of Soul's head.

"Aha…ahahaha,…ahahaha!" Soul's shoulders started to shake with laughter, he even tossed his head back some, his eyes closed as he literally began to crack up, at nothing. His laughing stopped suddenly and his eyes snapped open, looking at Sukii who was completely confused. "You stupid little girl, you killed your weapon back there." Sukii gasped and looked over at the Soul was leaned backwards, inhumanly. "He's dead and it's all your fault! You killed him! And now, your dead yourself!" Those same strings that were holding the fake Soul let him go and shot over to Sukii, who tried to swat them away with her hands, but they just wrapped around her wrists and dragged her forward. She stopped right in front of the clown, being face to face, but she closed her eyes and lowered her head, not looking at him.

"Heheh, poor Monda, you should of killed the right Soul. Or in your case, the wrong one." The clown and fake Soul shared a creepy laugh together, making Sukii's skin crawl. Strings wrapped around her ankles and pulled on the so she was held firmly in the air. "We are going to kill you now." The clown said, getting closer to her, his cold breath tingling her face. Soul reached forward and grabbed her, pulling at it and taking the hair tie out, her pink hair falling around her shoulders and body, reaching her waist.

"I think she looks better with it down." He said teasingly, then he grabbed her chin roughly and make her look up, but her eyes were still closed. "Open your eyes." He ordered, though she kept them closed. A metal sound rang in the air and she thought he had made his arm a scythe blade, because his hand still gripped her chin. "Open. Your. Eyes." Slowly, she opened her eyes some and looked into his red ones, then a horrible feeling hit overtook her body. He had shoved his scythe blade through her torso. Sukii's eyes widen, still staring into Soul's, as blood seeped out the corner of her lightly parted lips and ran down her chin. The pain in her stomach was lessened as adrenaline raced through her blood and she screamed and began to struggle against the strings holding her.

"Better keep her under control, she might break those strings." The clown said, observing from the back of the room. Soul chuckled and moved his arm back.

"I'll just stab her till she dies." He went to move his arm forward, but a voice stopped his movements.

"Don't hurt her!" It was Maria! She ran into the dark room and up to Soul, grabbing his arm and holding onto it tightly. "You guys are friends, don't hurt her." She mumbled gently. Sukii looked down at Maria, panic chorusing through her as shadows covered Soul's eyes, but an evil grin played at his lips.

"Maria, honey. Go back downstairs, please." She said, coughing up some blood. Maria shook her head, her pig tails swinging back and forth gently.

"Nu, you protect me. I'll protect you." She said, making Sukii's eyes fill with tears as she tried to struggle against the strings again.

"You can protect me, all you have to do is run. Run, ok? Run as fast and far as you can out of here and don't look back." She pleaded with the young girl, but she still shook her head.

"Nu!" Soul lifted his scythe blade arm and swung it down towards Maria, screaming for her to die. The blade ran down the front of her body, cutting deep into her skin, then Soul kicked her in the face making her skid across the floor. She laid on the ground, motionless.

"Maria!" Sukii shouted, pulling at the strings hoping to help the little girl.

"Shut up! Shut and just die you stupid girl!" Soul shouted back at her, pulling his arm back again and getting ready to stab her again. Sukii braced herself for the impact of the blade, as it came, pushing right through her body again.

"Ah!" She let out a scream, holding onto the strings for dear life, as pain surged through her body. Soul stabbed her two more times, before she hung her head, coughing blood up, all her blood making a puddle beneath her.

"This is your last one, Sukii. Any last words?" He asked, licking the blood off his blade.

"I'm sorry." Sukii mumbled and Soul stopped, looking up at her curiously.

"Sorry? Aha! Sorry is all you have to say? Well, I guess you would be saying sorry to that poor Soul boy you killed downstairs. Sucks for him, he trusted you too." He shook his head. "Pathetic girl." His arm pulled back again.

"No, that's not what I'm sorry for." Sukii said, tears falling to the floor now. "I am sorry for hurting Soul, but then I'm also apologizing to you. For you. It's sad that you are stuck in this hospital, not able to become or do anything with your life. And I'm sorry that I failed this mission, because with my soul and Soul's soul, you will become a Keshin and you will hurt so many more people and I was supposed to stop you." Her voice cracked with sobs that got stuck in her throat, more tears landing in the puddle of blood below her. "So, for you two and Soul and Maria and DWMA…I'm sorry." She sniffed and lowered her head more.

"Hm." Soul made a noise in the back of his throat, then pulled his arm back one more time. "Goodbye, Sukii Monda." A loud yell rang through the building as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Sukii froze completely at the sound of the yell. It sounded just like…

"Soul..?" She called out weakly and it was. He ran into the room, his arm a blade also as he charged over to them, his eyes filled with pure rage.

"Get the _fuck_ away from my Meister, you bastard!" Soul yelled loudly, lifting his blade and slicing the fake Soul completely in half, before he could even react. Sukii's eyes widened as the fake Soul turned to black dust, a red and black soul floating towards the clown, but Soul reached out, grabbing it and swallowing it.

"Now…let her go." Soul told the clown who laughed quietly for a minute, making the Weapon's patience run out and he turned around and sliced through the strings quickly, catching Sukii in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked, laying her on the ground softly and brushing her hair out her face.

"Yeah, thank yo-" She gasped. "Soul, behind you." She managed as loudly as she could and he turned around just as a thick sword plunged through his body. "S-Soul…" He went limp against the sword, from the position she could see it in from the back, it looked like the sword had hit him in the heart. Sukii's eyes widened. "Soul!" She cried out. "SOUL!" A heart wrenching feeling took over her body and she lowered her head, her body shaking some. This was all her fault, all of it. If she hadn't been such a weak Meister, than Soul would of never had to protect her.

"Don't underestimate me that much, Sukii." His voice came to her ears, as she started to cry, then she looked up at him. She started to sit up, knowing she was gonna have to help Soul. The clown chuckled some and pushed the sword further into Soul's body, but the Weapon just laughed right back. "You think you've got me?" He asked the clown who stopped laughing and lowered it's white eyes at Soul. "Your. Crazy." Soul pushed the clown back with his bare hands, making it fly towards the wall it's sword pulling out of him, but with lightning speed Soul appeared behind the clown and kicked his foot into his back sending him towards Sukii. "Sukii use your Soul Wavelength!" Soul shouted to her. She nodded, already thinking the same thing. She held her hand out, her pink wavelength appearing on her palm as the clown raced towards her.

"Ah!" Sukii screamed, as she planted her hand on it's stomach sending her Soul Wavelength through the clown's body, then making it fly back towards Soul, who slashed it diagonally with his arm which he turned into a scythe blade again. With one more creepy, loud laugh that would be forever stuck in Soul and Sukii's memory, the clown turned into black dust and the soul floated up out of him. Soul grabbed it, then opened his mouth stuffing it in there, tilting his head back and then swallowing it. "Soul…heh…Soul we did it." Sukii said, smiling up at him, tears brimming her eyes still.

"Yeah, we did." He started to cough, covering his mouth as blood seeped through his fingers and he fell to his knees. She watched him as he stopped coughing, then fell on his face.

"Soul!" Sukii crawled over to her Weapon, leaning over him. "Come on Soul, you can't die on my like this. It's not fair! You said we'd protect each other, but all you did was protect me! Let me help you, just give me a couple of minutes, I'll get you back to the academy! Soul, please don't die!" She started crying, sobs chocking up in her throat as she cried loudly. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she buried her face into his chest.

Sukii's heart had never hurt so bad in her entire life, it was like it was being constricted by her chest, like it was a never ending pain, but she knew sitting there crying over Soul's body wasn't gonna help him in anyway. And it wasn't gonna help Maria either. With tears stinging her red rimmed eyes, she lifted her head and looked around the room, the pain in her stomach from the fake Soul stabbing her multiple times had finally came back, her adrenaline wearing off. She cringed as she twisted her body to look around the room, hoping to find a mirror. There was one, in the middle of the wall.

Slowly, she dragged her pain filled body over towards the mirror, tears falling down her face as she tried to forget the pain that surged through her every time she moved. When she reached the mirror she sat on her knees and breathed on the mirror and wrote in the magical numbers: 42 42 564. The mirror turned white before Lord Death appeared before her.

"Yo, yo, yo Sukii! How's it-" He caught sight of her condition and stopped joking around. "Sukii what happened?" Sukii lowered her head onto her knees and began to sob, telling Lord Death everything that happened while they were at the Four Floors of Torture.

"I need medical help for Soul, Lord Death. Please. And quickly. He's gonna die." She begged, looking up at the academy leader.

"I'm sending my son and our best doctors down there ok? Just hang in there Sukii." Lord Death said, looking down at her.

"Don't worry about me, just get help to Soul and Maria." Sukii pleaded softly, clutching her sides.

"My son should be there first, he'll keep you guys safe while everyone else gets there, now I have to go. Take care of yourself and be careful." She nodded and fell on her side as the mirror went back to normal, trying to keep her eyes open and wait for Lord Death's son. She didn't even know he had a son, a thought of a mini Death made her giggle to herself gently. This weird feeling came over her and she started to feel tired and feel like something at the back of her mind was tugging at her, she must be going into unconsciousness, which wasn't good. She had lost too much blood and if she passed out, she could die. How could she preoccupy herself? Then it hit her, it was sort of funny to her, but she decided to do it anyways.

"Talk to me softly, there's…something in your eyes." She sung quietly. "Don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry. I know how you feel inside I…I've been there before. Something is changing inside you and don't you know… Don't you cry, tonight, I still love you baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby and don't you cry tonight. Give me a whisper and give me a sign. Give me a kiss before you…tell me goodbye. Don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad. I'll be thinking of you and the times we had baby.." Sukii took a soft breath, but continued singing. "And don't you cry tonight, don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby and don't you cry tonight." She closed her eyes now, blocking out all the noise around her, even though there wasn't much.

"And please remember, that I never lied. And please remember, how I felt inside now, honey. You gotta make it your own way, but you'll be alright now, sugar. You'll feel better tomorrow, come the morning light now baby. And don't you cry tonight and don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby. And don't you cry, don't you ever cry…Don't you cry tonight, baby. Baby. Someday. Don't you cry…don't you ever cry…Don't you cry tonight.." There was a long pause and she started to drift into the blackness, before a voice caught her attention.

"The songs over?" It was a male voice, one she had never heard before. Her eyes opened and she seen a tall shadow standing in the doorway, with two shorter shadows standing behind him.

"Yes." Sukii answered the guy, not even caring if it was the bad guy or not. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her, though he was looking over his shoulder.

"Liz, Patty, check on the other two." He ordered the two shadows behind him.

"Yes." Two female voices answered him, then clicking of heels moved across the wooden floor. The man leaning over Sukii looked back down at her.

"Are you ok? What are you injuries?" He asked her.

"Mmm. I don't know." She answered him, giggling softly to herself. "But suddenly I feel so loopy." He sighed and cursed under his breath, knowing that she had lost too much blood already. Sukii's hand reached up and poked his cheek, a crooked smile on her face. "Who're anyways?"

"I'm Death the Kidd, Lord Death's son and those two are my weapons, Liz and Patty." He told her.

"Uh…Kidd…" One of the female voices called out to their Meister and he looked over to the one closet to them.

"Yeah, Liz?" Kidd asked. Sukii also turned her head, seeing a girl with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was crying, Soul in her arms. "Liz?"

"It's S-Soul…" She stuttered out, holding onto his shoulder tightly. "He's…not breathing anymore." Kidd gasped quietly, barley audible and Sukii stared at Soul's blank, pale face. "I…I think he's dead."

* * *

><p>I cried while writing this! O o . o O I'm so freeaking heartless! I know! *Sighs* (Btw: If anyone was wondering, song is called Don't Cry by Guns and Roses.) R&amp;R pleeassee ^-^<p> 


	4. What do you say Soul?

Okayyy, well...READ! xd

* * *

><p>All Sukii could remember from the rest of that night was staring at Soul's unnaturally pale face as he laid limp in Liz's arm, then her eyesight started to be taken over by blackness, but she did remember seeing a bright, white light before she was swallowed into the darkness. She felt like she was floating weightlessly in the air, in a pitch black place, with nothing around her except thick, dense air. Her eyes were heavy and it took her a moment to open them fully, staring into the black nothingness. She looked around, trying to find something to help her out of that place, but nothing was there.<p>

Was she dead? Did she die on the fourth floor like every other person who tried to defeat those demons? Was she in Hell? Had she done something wrong? Where was Soul? Where was Maria? What about Kidd and his Weapons? What about the medical people Lord Death was supposed to be sending over? Would they be able to fix Soul and Maria? What was that bright light before she was in the dark? Was it heaven slipping out her grasp? Would everyone be ok? Did anyone else die? Are they back at the Academy?

Questions spun around her mind as she curled up into a ball, holding onto herself for dear life. All she could think of was that she killed Soul and Maria. They had both tried to protect her, tried to help her, but they ended getting hurt in the process. She couldn't protect or save anyone and she got them killed over it. They might of succeeded the mission, but she failed them, it was over for Soul and Maria didn't even get to live her life.

She didn't even know who she was anymore! Her entire life was around everyone else, trying to help everyone else, trying to make sure everyone else was ok, but when it came down to the most serious and dangerous thing in her life, she was completely selfish and didn't worry about anyone else. When it mattered the most, for the people she had just started to build bridges with, to start caring for them, she ruined it. She failed them when they tried so hard to be selfless for her and she couldn't do anything, but be selfish.

Then a light hit her eyes, making her look up towards the highest point of the black. There was a circle, maybe more like a hole, with bright, bright light shining down on her. Her eyes widened and she uncurled herself, reaching her hand up towards it. Was this helping her out of the darkness? Was it Heaven? Did she even deserve to get out of this place? Her hand curled back something, hesitating for reaching to the light. Maybe she didn't even deserve to be in Heaven, or wherever this light was taking her. Maybe she just deserved to sit in the dark and think about how much of a horrible person she was.

The light pulsed, it becoming bigger above her, but she let her hand down, she wasn't going to go for it. It pulsed again, the light shining even brighter and bigger and her eyes lowered, using her hand to shade her eyes. Was it trying to reach her? Did it want her to come to it? It pulsed again, the light stretching past her and engulfing her entire body, but at the top there was still a brighter part of the light. She looked around her and seen the light already fading back into the black, this was her only chance.

Her hand reached out again, her fingers stretching out towards the light, her legs kicking as it moved her up towards it. The light beneath her started to fade quicker and she kicked her legs harder, reaching the light before the darkness engulfed her again. Her hand started to disappear into the light, then her arms, and then the rest of her body, but she didn't come out to warm feeling and happiness all over, like they said heaven was supposed to be like. All she felt was pain, all over her body and she was cold, freezing cold.

She opened her eyes slowly, hearing mumbles of voices and sighs of relief, a beeping in the back round and footsteps walking around. Was she…alive? Everything was blurry for a second, before she adjusted to what was around her. People, about four of them, wearing all white, with blood covering them. She was in a bed, in a room, with a curtain around her bed.

A hand touched her forehead and pushed her bangs out her face. She looked up to see a young man, with grayish white hair that fell around his eyes, that were a light gold color and covered by round rimmed glasses. He had a giant screw sticking out the side of his head and stitches running all over his body, but he had a gently happy smile on.

"Don't worry Sukii, you'll be alright. Your back at DWMA." He told her. "Oh yeah, and I'm professor Frankenstein, but you can just call me Professor Stein." He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and she watched all the other doctors fill out the room. "I've hooked you up to a breathing machine and you have IV's in your arm, so don't move much, plus I stitched up your cuts, front and back. You lost a lot of blood and you died, but we didn't give up. We gave you electric shock CPR and you pulled through nicely." Stein explained to her, rubbing her forehead gently, which made her relax.

"My…Friends." She murmured quietly, the breathing mask over her mouth keeping her voice from being clearer.

"The young girl Maria is going to be ok, the injuries were pretty harsh, but she made it. Soul on the other hand…" He paused and shook his head. "He's still in surgery." Her eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't look so good either, but you were worse, so I had to focus on you."

"No. Help…Soul, please. Forget…about me…he's need you, professor, so please… Go help him." Sukii begged, a tear rolling down her cheek. Stein smiled.

"I'll go and I promise, he'll be ok." He rubbed her forehead once last time before standing straight. "I'll send someone in here to bring you some food, but try not to strain yourself to sit up, ok?" She nodded slowly and he left, closing the door behind him.

Sukii sighed and looked up at the ceiling, reaching her hand up slowly to wipe her tear away, which hurt to even move. Maria was gonna be ok, which made her happy, but then Soul was in serious condition and wasn't doing so good. That heart wrenching feeling came back and she let out a heavy breath, the mask over her face fogging up. Man, how long had she been lying here? She needed to brush her teeth.

The door opened and she looked over to it, to see a boy walk in. He looked around her age and seemed slightly familiar. His had was black and long, falling around his eyes like Stein's, and he had three white stripes on the left side of his hair. He had black rimmed bright gold eyes, but then he had another black ring, and the inner of it was a slightly darker gold, then there was his pupil. It was weird, but it was cute at the same time. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a silver skull as the tie, a black jacket with white squares going over the shoulders and down the front, and he had black pants and black shoes to match. On both of his middle fingers there were skull rings, with three loops attaching onto it, holding them in place and he had a tray in his hands. On it was a bowl of soup, a spoon, napkins, a cup of juice, a toothbrush, tooth paste, two small glass bowls, one empty the other full of water, deodorant and a hair brush.

"Good afternoon, Sukii." He said, walking over to her. She knew she heard his voice before, but where?

"Good afternoon." Sukii mumbled quietly. He set the tray on the small bedside table and pressed a button on the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna make the bed go up." He informed her and the top half of the bed starting moving up, making her sit up, which hurt some, but she tried not to show it on her face. "Do you remember me?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her bed, his hand grabbing her breathing mask and pulling it off her head gently.

"You seem familiar." She answered him, her voice cracking.

"I'm Death the Kidd." He told her, grabbing the deodorant and applying it to her arm pits, which made her blush.

"I remember now, you were at the Four Floors." Sukii said, her memory kicking in again. Kidd nodded and stuck the toothbrush into the water, put some toothpaste on it then moved it by her mouth. She opened her mouth and he stuck the toothbrush in, brushing her teeth. She felt completely useless and such a bother right now, but at least Kidd was cute.

"Yeah, Are you feeling better?" He asked, brushing her bottom teeth. She nodded slowly, trying to keep her head still. "Good, you pulled through greatly. I thought you weren't gonna make it, but I'm glad you did." Her cheeks turned red as he scrubbed her tongue as gently as he could, when he finished he put the water bowl up to her lips and she sucked some into her mouth, swished it around in her cheeks, then spit it out in the empty bowl he held out for her. Kidd rinsed the toothbrush out, the grabbed her hair brush and started to comb through her pink locks.

"Thank you." She said quietly, holding her hands together as she looked down.

"For?" Kidd asked.

"Doing this. I mean…I feel so useless." Her head lowered and he took the opportunity to brush the back of her hair.

"Don't feel like that. You got hurt and your need to be taken care of so it's ok, it's not your fault." He reassured her and she went to go clutch onto her shirt, but she just touched skin. She looked down at herself and noticed she was only in a purple bra and underwear. Her hands flew towards the covers and pulled them up to cover herself, but she cringed as pain surged through her. Kidd touched her shoulder. "Hey, hey relax." He mumbled gently and she slowly leaned back again, her torso stinging painfully as she did. Kidd reached over and untangled the other side of her hair, before pushing it all back and setting a headband on her head, so all her hair was pushed back and out of her face.

"I hate this." Sukii said, looking up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes. Kidd turned his eyes on her. "This horrible feeling I have in my heart, in my stomach, everywhere. I feel completely useless and I all I can feel is pain, and I hate it cause it won't go away." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slowly. "I'm scared for Soul's life too, because if he dies. It'll all be my fault."

"And why would it be your fault?" Kidd asked her, leaning back in his own seat.

"Because I was selfish and didn't protect him." Sukii answered him, a tear slipping out her eye. She couldn't help but cry, all of it hurt so much.

"How were you being selfish?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting.

"All I did was think of myself and how I was gonna get out of it and everything I did, didn't help us, it hurt him and…now, he could die because of it. Because of me." She let more tears slip down her face as a lump in her throat formed.

"I don't see how it was selfish, because from what I heard was that the entire time you were talking to my father, you never once mentioned anything about someone coming to help you. You were only focused on them and if you were really selfish then you would of only been focused on yourself." Kidd disagreed with her, putting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin in his hand. Sukii looked down at her hands, clutching the sheets tightly and sniffing quietly.

"Your wrong. I only did what I wanted, I was being sel-"

"And when exactly does wanting to help others be put in the same category as being selfish?" Kidd asked, making Sukii looked up at him with a shocked look, tears still running over her pink tinged cheeks. He moved his arms over to her face and wiped her tears away. "Your not selfish and it's not your fault about what happened to Soul and Maria, so stop worrying about it and worry about yourself for once." He grabbed the bowl of soup and the spoon and began feeding her the soup carefully.

This is how it went for an entire week. Soul's condition had stabled, but he was in a coma and Stein said he would be ok, though every other day he would go into cardiac arrest. Sukii was sad she couldn't help him, but she couldn't even help herself. She couldn't lift her arms, the right one was pulled out her shoulder, from the strings, thought she hadn't noticed till one of the doctors told her all her injuries. Her stomach was torn, so she couldn't eat any solid foods, or a lot of food at all, and her left lung was punctured, but it was healing nicely so she didn't have to wear her breathing mask to sleep after the first two days.

Kidd came in everyday, sometimes with his weapons and other times by himself. He continued to help her brush her teeth and what not, because she couldn't lift her arms without causing pain in her entire body. She wasn't even supposed to move at all, because even the slightest movement hurt her, so she just laid in bed all day. Every two days, Kidd would come in with a bucket and sponge, with beautiful smelling body wash and wash her, which made her feel stupid and embarrassed, but he just said it was ok, and he was taking full responsibility over her.

It had been three weeks since she had gotten placed in the hospital and that day she was able to get out. All her wounds had healed completely and she was able to move and do things on her own, with just small pains from the cuts in her stomach every now and then. Soul also had been released from his room an hour earlier, he had come out of his coma after the first two weeks and had been resting for the last week. He hadn't come into Sukii's room because she was changing into clothes, but he waited outside her room for her. Sukii had mixed feelings about seeing Soul, was he gonna be mad at her? Would he sad the same way she was? Or was he just non effected? Her head started to hurt as she pulled on a regular light blue tank top over her head. She had on a pair of jean Capri and blue flip flops, just some casual and easy to walk in.

"You ready?" Kidd asked, coming out the bathroom after he got done using it. Sukii looked back at him and nodded, completely antsy and nervous about seeing Soul, but she was happy Kidd was with her. She felt like he was a close friend, spending everyday together for three weeks would probably make someone else annoyed of that person, but with her, she just needed that. Someone to help her, to hold her hand, to sleep next to her, just to have the company made her happy and she really liked Kidd, not even in the friend way. It was embarrassing but she already had her first crush, it started to come to her around the second week and the feeling she got every time he smiled at her and just came into the room, wouldn't go away.

"Yes." She smiled at him and he smiled back, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, making Sukii flustered. "Wh-what?" She stuttered out, blushing some, but Kidd just shook his head, smiling wider.

"Oh nothing." He said, dropping his hand. "Come on." They walked over to the door and she grabbed the handle, hesitating to open the door. "You'll be fine, I know he doesn't hate you." Sukii nodded and opened the door, Kidd holding it for her as she walked into the hall. Soul was leaning against the wall, he had jeans on too and a green shirt on, another headband placed on his head. As soon as Sukii walked out the room he shot off the wall and nearly stumbled onto her, but he caught his balance right in front of her, his hands flying up to grab her shoulders.

"Are you ok? Do you feel fine? I mean, I'm sorry if I'm coming on a bit strong.." He mumbled, looking away after his small outburst, then he looked back, locking eyes with her. "I've just been really worried, ever since I woke up…all I could do was think about you. It's all my fault, everything that happened in there. I could have been a better Weapon to my Meister and all I did was end up getting you hurt. I wasn't there to protect you and I'm so sorry. If your mad at me for what I did then that's ok. Hit me, even kick me in the balls if your that angry, just…please, forgive me." Soul gushed to her, shaking her gently. Sukii stared up at him with wide, shocked eyes, completely still under his hands. "Sukii?" She didn't even blink at him, she just stared. "Uh…Hello?" He waved his hand in her face, then snapped his fingers, making her blink a couple of times.

"Soul…?" He sighed.

"Don't tell me you spaced out while I gave my speech?" Soul asked, a frown on his face. Sukii shook her head, tears forming in her eyes and her own frown forming on her lips. "Don't cry, I said hit me, not cry." He said.

"Why do you have talk..?" She said, as she started to cry, then literally flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly as she cried loudly into his chest.

"Ah, S-Sukii." Soul's cheeks turned red and he lightly put his hands on her back, looking up at Kidd who stood in the doorway. "Wh-What I do to make her cry?" He whispered, making the other boy smirked.

"This entire time she's been here, she was thinking all the same things you just said." Kidd told him, making Soul look down at the crying girl. His arms snaked around her more tightly and he leaned his chin on top of her head, maybe next time he'll try to think of what she's feeling before he tries to pour his heart out to her.

"Welcome Soul and Sukii." Lord Death said the next day when they came into his personal quarters.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Death." Suki smiled happily.

"Hey." Soul mumbled, waving a bit.

"Yeah it's nice to see you two not passed out in hospital beds." Lord Death said, making the two blush in embarrassment. "Well, I'm very happy you two succeeded in the mission, but I'm very curious as to ask, Sukii.." Sukii looked up at him, blinking.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping he wasn't gonna ask why Soul got hurt in the first place and other difficult, painful questions.

"Where did you stay last night?" He asked her, filling her with relief as he did.

"At Soul's. He said he'd let me stay at hi house temporarily until I can get my own and if that doesn't work out, then Kidd said he'd give me an extra room at his home." Sukii explained to him.

"Aah, yes. He did mentioned something about that to me, but it'll be fine, thought while we are talking about temporary things. How do you guys feel about becoming permanent partners?" Both of them stayed silent for a moment, but then Sukii spoke up.

"Uh, Lord Death, I don't think that will be a good idea. I mean Soul's a cool guy, I mean really cool, plus he nice and sweet, in a tough love way, but that's just the way he is, but I don't think it would be ok for him." She explained, rubbing her arm and looking down.

"Sukii dear, I didn't just ask what Soul feels about it. I asked what _you_ feel about it too." Lord Death told her. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a breath, adverting her eyes back to the ground and lowering her head some, her hair covering some of her face.

"I mean…I would love to have Soul as a partner. We work great together and I would love to spend some more time with him and get to know him, but I don't know if he'll be ok with it." Sukii said to Lord Death, like Soul wasn't standing a couple feet away from her.

"Ask him Sukii." Lord Death suggested. Her eyes darted over to Soul who was standing there, hand stuffed in his pockets and shadows from his hair covering his eyes.

"Uhumm…" She blushed heavily. "So, I know you heard me Soul…so what do you say?" Her hand curled into a fist and she held it out towards him. Soul looked at her, before his blank expression turned to rage.

"Are you kidding me? She's freaking crazy Lord Death! She rushes into to everything, she doesn't listen, she's so selfless it's annoying, she's clumsy and not that smart at all and she doesn't even know how to keep calm in situations. I mean, all she does is cry!" Soul took a large breath, his face becoming blank again. Sukii took that as a 'no', but as she started to lower her fist, she saw a large grin spread across Soul's face. "But then again…she's like…one of the coolest partners in the world and I guess I could give her a chance." He made a fist and connected it with hers, smirking at her. "You got a deal Sukii, I'll be your permanent Weapon."

"Good." Sukii giggled and smiled brightly at him a small giggle escaping past her lips, and Soul chuckled.

* * *

><p>Awwwww! Aren't you happy he's alive? Well, you should know that he wasn't gonna die either way. ^-^ And they're partners! . I don't even know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I'll come up with something! And if you have any ideas, for anything, about anyone then just tell me in a review I guess or inbox me...whatever! Find some way to tell me and I'll try and make it happen ^-^ And I will also say it was your idea up in the toppy part area. Okiiee R&amp;R Pweasseee<p> 


	5. The Star

.

.

I know it's been a week...or two...or something..I just had writers block. T.T Toughest thing to deal with.

Now, Don't ask questions just READ! :3

* * *

><p>"So…your gonna let me live here?" Sukii asked Soul as they walked into his house. He nodded, closing the door behind her softly and locking it.<p>

"I mean, since we're partners there's no need to travel across town to get to you so we can go on an assignment and I'd like the company so why not?" Soul put a hand on his hip and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she just looked back at him, blinking. "Unless you would rather stay with Kidd." He said Kidd's name in a girly voice, well the best his deep voice could manage to sound girly. Sukii's cheeks burned red and she turned her face away from his view.

"N-no." Was all that escaped passed her pink lips.

"Mhmm." He placed his other hand on his hip also and puckered his lips. "Aw, Sukii wants to kiss Kidd! Mwah, mwah, mwah!" Soul teased, making fake kissing noises and also making Sukii's entire face turn red.

"Do not!" She yelled, clenching her small fist at her sides and glaring up at Soul angrily.

"Do too! I know you want his perfect symmetrical lips on yours." He harassed her, making more kissing sounds.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I do not."

"Just admit you like him. He won't know. He's not here to hear you." Soul pestered leaning down towards her, since he stood at least a head taller. Sukii bit down on her bottom lip and looked away.

"I barley even know him, how could I say I like him?" She asked.

"Then a crush?"

"It's the same thing!" Sukii yelled at him, still glaring some, but not as strong. He rolled his eyes. "So what if I like him.." She admitted after a minute of neither of them talking.

"I knew it!" Soul clenched his fist in victory, chuckling happily.

"Why do you care? You jealous?" She teased him back, smiling smugly.

"W-what…I,…I don't…Wha…No!" He stuttered out, blushing heavily as he looked down at her. A haughty laugh passed Sukii's lips as she put her curled fists on her defined hips.

"Look at who's getting all embarrassed." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm telling Kidd." He turned around on his heel and walked over to the phone attached to the wall. Sukii grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Noooo!" She shouted, trying to pull him back but he was too strong. He grabbed the phone and started to dial a number, then he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, moving the phone between his ear and his own shoulder and covered her mouth his free hand. Sukii tried to move away from him, but he had a firm grip on her, holding her arms down.

"Hey Kidd, what's up?" She started to scream though it was muffled by the hand covering her mouth. "Oh just hanging around with Sukii." Soul lied, using all his strength to hold her down so she didn't ruin everything. "Yeah, she is a good girl, but I wanted to talk to you about her actually." Sukii's struggles got fiercer as she tried to break free from Soul's firm hold. "Well, you probably already noticed that she has a crush on you." One of Sukii's arms pulled up and freed both of them, but Soul grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head so it covered her face, then use one hand to hold both of her wrists, covering her mouth again with the other. "Oh really? Now that's interesting." Sukii tried to move out his grasp again, but he held her down. "Oh you do? Then why don't you stop by around seven tonight and take her out to eat somewhere?" Soul suggested to Kidd and Sukii blushed. "Yeah, of course she'd go." Sukii made a face and stopped struggling under his grasp and relaxed in his arms. "Alright then, It's a date. I'll have her ready. Kay, bye."

Soul let Sukii go and she stumbled forward some, then turned around to face him angrily as he hung the phone back up on the wall. She pushed him in the wall, then hit his chest with her fist, all the while he was laughing and trying to shield himself.

"Calm down." He said, grabbing her wrists and holding her back. "You should be happy, you have a date with your crush."

"I am happy, but I wish you wouldn't be so…embarrassing about it!" Sukii yelled at him, pulling her wrists out his hands. Soul let out a small chuckle.

"It's funnier that way." He rubbed her chin, looking her over with a critical face, that made her blush some.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your pretty hot." Soul said to her all of a sudden and her blush grew across her face like before. Then she walked out the living room, to Soul's bedroom where she had all her things. "What? I'm just telling the truth." He called to her, trying to follow her but she closed the door in his face.

"Should I wear a dress or a cute shirt and pants?" Sukii asked through the door as she began going through her still packed suitcases.

"Knowing Kidd, he'll probably make a reservation somewhere so dress." Soul told her, then walked away from the door. "Make sure it's symmetrical!" He told her, laughing loudly while he walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

He rummaged through his fridge, looking for something to snack on while she got ready. Soul grabbed a small container of cookies one of his friends baked for him and began to nibble on a chocolate chip one, setting the rest back into the fridge. Slowly, he made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch, crossing his left leg over the right one, biting into the cookie. Images of Sukii in an old fashion dress, passed by in his head and he let out a small chuckle, only wondering what kind of outfit she would present herself in. Maybe something sexy and short or she could go the elegant and beautiful way. He shrugged his shoulders and finished off his cookie.

An hour passed and Soul had started to doze off as he sat on the couch, but the sound of the door opening made him lift one lid and looked towards the hall. When five minutes passed and no one came to his sight, he closed his eyes again and fell into a light sleep for about fifteen minutes.

"Soul!" Sukii yelled, trying to get his attention and he sat forward quickly, his arm turning into the scythe blade as he looked around frantically. When his eyes landed on Sukii, he sighed softly and tuned his arm back to normal. "What's your deal?" She asked him, but Soul was speechless after he did a double take of her.

Her dress was strapless and showed no cleavage, even though her chest was rather large, and the dress came down past her knees some. The dress was white and tight around the chest area with a black waist band held it tight against her, then the bottom flowed gently down. Her pink hair was laying down over her shoulders in soft wavy curls and it was parted down the middle, with a piece looped on each side and held up by black ribbons ties in a bow. Light eyeliner traces the edges of her eyes, bringing out the blueness of them and light brown eye shadow dusted her lids, giving her a natural look. She had painted her nails a pretty sparkly white color and she had a ring on each hand, it wasn't fancy just a silver band on each of her middle fingers, similar to kid, but his were skulls. Her look was finished by a beautiful snowflake shaped necklace, that shone brightly when the light hit the diamonds tracing the snowflake.

"Do I look alright?" Sukii asked after Soul had been staring at her for a couple of minutes. His mouth was open and he could barley talk, she had literally took his breath away. Slowly, he closed his dropped jaw and took a quiet breath through his nose, looking away from her, a red blush rising to his cheeks.

"You look decent." He said, looking back over to her with a straight face. Sukii rolled her eyes and placed her pretty hands on her defined hips, her pink glossed lips pursing some. "You could of shown some more skin than that."

"Decent? Really? And it's better to leave you enough room to imagine." She lowered her eyes at Soul who rolled his own, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch.

"Imagine." He mumbled and scoffed under his breath as knocks sounded on the wooden front door. Sukii's cheeks immediately turned red and she started smoothing down her dress frantically.

"Do I look bad?" She double checked with Soul as he stood up and went to answer the door, but he looked back at her, giving her a light smile.

"You look fine, Sukii. Be confident in yourself." He encouraged her, making her stop fixing herself and smile slowly.

"Thank you Soul." His shoulders lifted then dropped as he opened the door, revealing Kidd standing there. He had a regular black suit on, with a white dress shirt and a ordinary tie, that had a skull printed at the bottom. His pants were also black, maybe the same from his other outfit, but he still looked well put together. Kidd greeted Soul with a cute fist pound, then he looked over at Sukii, his jaw dropping some as he took in her beautiful appearance.

"Hi Kidd." Sukii said, waving her hand at him gently and he took his eyes off the rest of her body and looked up to meet her sky blue eyes with his golden ones.

"Hello Sukii. You ready?" He asked and she smacked herself in the forehead some, just remembering she forgot to bring her wallet.

"Yes, but I just need to grab my wallet." She turned on her heel to walk back to grab it from Soul's room, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about money. You want something, I'll get it." Kidd reassured her. She shook her head turning to look at him.

"No, I don't want you paying for me. I have my own money." His hand slid down her arm and took a hold of her delicate hand, tugging her towards the door some.

"Your gonna need it for an apartment or groceries or clothes. I have spending money, lots of it, so come on." When Sukii tried to protest, Kidd tugged harder, though he was still gently with her. "Come on, I'm practically begging. Just forget about all the expenses, I'll handle everything." She stopped fighting against him and followed him outside, giving a quiet goodbye to Soul.

"Have fun, don't get hurt, blah, blah, blah." The Weapon began to close the door as Kidd and Sukii walked down the street, but then he stopped, sticking his head out the doorway. "And you better have her home before midnight cause that's when I lock the doors and I'm not letting that bitch in cause I'll be sleep!" He yelled down the street.

"Hey! HEY! Did you just call me the B word?" Sukii screamed back and Soul could feel the anger and hate literally radiating off of her.

"No." Soul closed the door. Sukii took a breath and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, looking at Kidd who was smiling gently.

"Sorry about that, he's always bulling me and now he sounds like my dad." She said, giggling lightly.

"He's just worried about you." Kidd told her as they walked down the street, holding hands.

"Hm, he has a funny way of showing it, but I guess that's his tough love side." She shrugged, looking over at him. "So where are we going?"

"Just a nice little restaurant across from this park, not far from here." He explained. "I just thought it be rather nice to walk, since it's such a nice night." Sukii looked up towards the sky, which was dotted in pretty bright stars and the smiling moon, that still sort of freaked her out.

"It is a nice night." She smiled a small giggle escaping pass her lips. A smile spread across Kidd's lips as he watched her adore the night sky, he was so comfortable with her. It must have been because they had spent so much time together in the hospital, it seemed like they had known each other for three years instead of three weeks.

"We're here." He said, a couple minutes later, directing her towards a cozy looking restaurant. "There's seats out back if you want to sit outside." Kidd told her, opening the door and letting her walk in before him.

"It's up to you." Sukii said kindly as she stepped into

the restaurant , being met with a beautiful setting. It looked larger on the inside then it did on the outside, all the walls were a perfect gold color and the floor was a soft carpet, that was red. The tables were all covered in a satin looking white fabric and had some flowers and candles on the middle of the table, but on the booths along the sides, the flowers were placed along the window seal. "Wow…this place is beautiful." She mumbled, looking around.

"Yeah, my mom used to bring me here all the time." Kidd said. "When I was younger at least." Sukii looked up at him, the entire time she had been with him in the hospital he had never mentioned his mother to her.

"Your mom?" She mumbled questioningly. He looked away, then back at her, smiling gently.

"Let's go get seated." He changed the subject and walked forward to the waitress who was standing over by the podium, they talked for a moment, before she grabbed two menus and turned to walk towards the tables. Kidd motioned for Sukii to follow him, which she did, walking close behind him like someone was gonna grab her and take her away. The waitress, who was named Neely, seated them in a booth.

"What would you like to drink today?" She asked, taking out a small pad and pen and looking down at them.

"Just a water." Sukii answered her, folding her hands neatly on the table.

"Ice tea, with two lemons please." Kidd asked politely. Neely nodded and walked away, telling them she'd be back with their drinks.

"Why two?" She asked him, a small smile taking her pink glossy lips. He blushed lightly.

"I have this…small disorder, at least that what Liz calls it." Kidd said, scratching his head. "It's gotten better since…" His entire face paled, making Sukii's smile drop some seeing the change of the color in his face. "Since something terrible happened…but it's nothing to worry about, really." Some of the color returned almost instantly as he smiled, then she tilted her head some to the left.

"What disorder?" She asked, not even bring up whatever had happened, since he seemed to change completely from just talking about it.

"I have this obsession with symmetry." A giggle escaped from Sukii's lips and she smiled charmingly at him. His cheeks burned red and he made a face at her.

"That's cute." She said, clapping her hands together and Kidd's entire face turned red.

"Y-you think so?" Kidd asked her, his face slowly turning back to it's original creamy color. Sukii put her chin in her hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I do." She smiled happily, giggling again. Kidd smiled back, leaning forward in his seat and putting his forearms on the table. "So, is it like…everything has to be perfectly symmetrical?" She asked.

"I'd prefer it, but as I said, it's gotta better. I try not to freak out about it anymore." Kidd answered, looking over as Neely came back and placed the drinks at their table. Sukii thanked her, but smacked herself in the forehead lightly.

"I forgot to look through the menu." She blushed and Neely smiled, waving her hand.

"It's fine, take your time Miss." She said. "Just call me over when your ready." Kidd nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He said and she gave him a big smile, her cheeks turning red some, then she walked away to another table. Sukii giggled into her hand, making Kidd raise a perfect eyebrow. "What?"

"She likes you." She told him, looking at him with her sky blue eyes shining with amusement. Kidd rolled his eyes and looked right back at Sukii.

"Yeah right." He doubted, picking up his menu and searching for something to eat. Sukii did the same, though she kept the conversation on Neely's crush on Kidd.

"Oh and how do you know that?" She asked him, her eyes reading something about a shrimp meal.

"Because, she's a Weapon in our school, she's crushing on Black Star." Kidd answered her, setting his menu back down when he knew what he wanted, then took a sip of his tea, moving one of the lemons on the rim so it was symmetrical with the other one. Sukii put her chin in her hand and tapped her lips.

"Hm, that's the second time someone's mentioned that name. Black…Star." Sukii giggled, covering her mouth some. "You guys sure have weird names, but it's cute." Kidd rolled his eyes, smiling at her as he took his straw into his mouth, sipping more of his drink. "Any other people I should know about?" She asked, still skimming the menu.

"Well, you know Liz and Patty.." Kidd said and mental images of the two blonde weapon sisters that were Kidd's partners popped into her head. "Well, Black Star and his Weapon Tsubaki are the only ones you haven't met in our team." She finally decided on the steak and shrimp combo, with French fries as the sides, then she set the menu on the table and looked over at Kidd.

"What are they like?" She asked him. Kidd snickered, his eyes adverted over to the window, looking out at the street.

"Black Star…well, he's very…obnoxious…" He said, scratching his forehead.

"Just can't keep my name out your mouth, can ya Kidd?" A new voice came and Sukii looked over to the side of her table to see and guy and girl. The boy was about her age maybe and had spiked up blue hair, with pretty green eyes and his body was lean, but he had nice broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He wore a green dress shirt, not even tucked into his dark gray pants and black shoes. The girl was taller than him and she looked at least a year older, her hair was jet black and pulled up into an elegant bun with side bangs and her eyes were a beautiful deep purple. She had a dark green, calf length, dress that had a silt going up to her thigh on the right side and she had light lip gloss and green eye shadow on to finish her look.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you about it." Kidd joked, looking up at the blue haired kid. Sukii guessed this must have been Black Star and Tsubaki, that was really coincidental. Black Star's eyes turned on Sukii and he gave her a once over, making her blush heavily.

"Who's the girl?" He asked, jabbing his thumb in her direction, though he was directing his question to Kidd.

"This is Soul's new partner, Sukii." Kidd answered him and Sukii smiled gently. The two newcomers got a shocked look on their faces.

"New partner?" Tsubaki spoke first, her voice soft. "That's so surprising."

"Yeah, I didn't think he would get another partner after-"

"Don't talk about it." Kidd interrupted him, holding up a hand to silence the young Meister. Black Star went silent for a second, before he looked over to Sukii again, smiling widely.

"Hey Sukii! I'm Black Star! A name you'll never forget!" Sukii giggled at his loud outburst, Kidd was right about him being obnoxious, but it was alright with her.

"I bet I won't." She high fived him when he put up his hand, still smiling brightly.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Kidd asked, after Tsubaki and Sukii had introduced themselves to each other. Black Star put his fists on his hips.

"She wanted to go out instead of cooking tonight so I brought her here, because I'm the best guy ever." He boasted, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, he is pretty neat." Tsubaki smiled and Sukii laughed lightly.

"Why don't you guys join us then?" Kidd suggested, but Black Star glanced down at him.

"You sure, you and Sukii seem to be having a good time." He raised an eyebrow, but Sukii just blushed, shaking her head.

"No, no, it's fine." She smiled and Black Star shrugged, taking a seat next to Sukii and Tsubaki took the empty seat next to Kidd. They chatted for a bit, Black Star asking Sukii lots of questions about where she came from and other random things, it was funny, but the funniest things had to be when Neely came back to the table.

"Hey Neely, can you come here? We're ready to order." Kidd called out when everyone knew what they wanted. Neely scuttled over to their table, but when her eyes caught sight of Black Star, she tripped and fell. Black Star had caught her by the arm before she hit the floor, which made her entire pale face burn up red. Maybe Kidd was right, maybe she did have a big crush on Black Star.

"B-Black Star." Neely stuttered out, standing up straight, her face bright red.

"Hey Neely, I didn't know you worked here." Black Star said, looking up at her and she nodded quickly.

"Ye-yeah…ever since last month." She informed him, putting her hands behind her back. He leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head, looking at Neely with a curious face.

"What happened to you? You stopped calling me." A shocked look crossed her face, the blush dying down some.

"Sorry, I just thought you…didn't want to hear from me or anything." Sukii almost awed out loud, but she covered her mouth, at least Neely was honest. She was freaking adorable to Sukii though, with her chin length black hair and large red eyes, that sparkled brightly when she looked at Black Star.

"Hm? Didn't want to hear from you? Who put that thought in your head?" Black Star asked, sitting forward and staring up at her. Neely blushed more and turned her red orbs away from his green ones.

"No one, I just thought-"

"Well don't just think, because I liked talking to you. Your interesting." Black Star said. Everyone thought Neely was going to pass out for a second as she wobbled a bit and clutched onto her little notepad in her little hands.

"I guess I can start calling you again." She swallowed hard, nodding. Black Star gave her a thumbs up.

"Great." After that cute little bit, everyone ordered their food and when it came, they all started to eat, chatting between each other happily.

"So Sukii, how's the new partnership with Soul?" Tsubaki asked, taking a small bite out of the salad she ordered. Sukii swallowed a piece of steak that was in her mouth and smiled some.

"It's…different. Completely different from my old one. I've never ever encountered a person like Soul, he gives off a bad boy look, but sometimes he's nice." She answered, cutting her steak into smaller pieces.

"Yeah, that's Soul for you." Kidd said, using his fork to move around the pasta on his plate. "But he's an important part of our team."

"Wait a minute!" Black Star spoke up, his mouthful. "Does this mean we're gonna have to soul resonance with her?" He asked, pointing his fork at Sukii.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, we are gonna have to link so we could fight together." Tsubaki said. Sukii snapped her fingers.

"That's a piece of cake, if there's something I'm good at, it'd defiantly linking soul resonance." She told them, Kidd tilted his head to the side some.

"What star level Meister are you, Sukii?" He asked.

"Two star."

"How can you be a two star Meister and do so poorly on that mission?" Kidd asked, his eyes wide and she blushed.

"Well…it was hard! I'm not used to working with Soul and anyways I was a bit rusty." Sukii stuffed her mouth in embarrassment as she looked out the window and away from everyone.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked Sukii, who flushed more and stuffed a large piece of steak and some fries into her mouth. Kidd sighed and explained everything that he had heard to Tsubaki and Black Star. "Oh my."

"How come we didn't hear about this?" Black Star slammed his fist on the table, making the plates and cups bounce up a bit.

"Well, because you and Tsubaki were out on the three week mission in America, so when you came back everyone was already out the hospital and what not." A angry memory popped up in Black Star's head and he began to rub his temples.

"Damn Americans." He said, taking a bite out his chicken.

"What was wrong with the Americans?" Kidd and Sukii asked in unison. Tsubaki smiled sheepishly, swallowing what was in her mouth.

"Black Star had a very hard time understanding them and they seemed a bit.." She trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate word.

"Stupid!" Black Star snapped, clutching his fork in his hand.

"Not what I was going for, I was gonna say something like…oblivious to what was going on around them." Tsubaki offered. Black Star scoffed.

"Those bastards were a waste of my time and it was like they didn't get what I was saying!" He whined.

"Well duh, they do speak a completely different language than us." Kidd butted in, rolling his golden eyes. Black Star glared at him, a deep frown taking his lips.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Then what do you mean they didn't understand you! Your saying it like they were supposed to automatically speak Japanese because you were there." Kidd argued with the blue haired boy. Sukii and Tsubaki sat quietly, listening to the two boys and eating their food.

"Yeah they were, a big star like me coming in should of alerted them all to learn my language." Black Star pointed his thumb at himself, laughing loudly. Kidd slapped his forehead, growling some.

"Then they would defiantly had to work hard to learn to speak a loser's language." He smart mouthed, smirking at Black Star.

"Do you want to take this outside Kidd?" Black Star glowered and leaned towards the Death child.

"Don't mind if I have to kick your ass again?" Kidd asked, raising a perfect eyebrow as stared at Black Star unflinching. Black Star stood up, but Sukii grabbed his arm, making him sit down.

"Okay, Okay, we all need to clam down." She said, placing Black Star's discarded fork back into his hand and looking over at Kidd with a stern face.

"It's okay if you don't want me to beat your boyfriends butt Sukii." Black Star said, taking a bite out of his baked potato. Sukii blinked and looked at him.

"Boyfriend?"

"I'll let it slid this time, Princess, but next time Kidd won't have so much luck." He kept going on, but Sukii's eyes lowered at him.

"Don't call me Princess." She said. Black Star noticed the menace in her voice and looked over at her with a smirk.

"Or what Princess?" He teased and now she stood up.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Sukii repeated the words he muttered to Kidd a second ago. Black Star stood as well.

"You want me to show everyone how a two star Meister can get their butt kicked by a one star?" He asked, but she didn't answer, she just pushed him out the booth and started her way outside. Kidd stood up when Black Star began to follow her.

"Sukii, Black Star! Come on." He yelled to them. Tsubaki stood as well and her and Kidd followed the two Meisters outside, but he threw two hundred yen on the table before he left. "Listen, you guys are being childish."

"She's the one that wants it." Black Star said, standing a bit away from Sukii and they faced each other.

"You're the one who should of listen. I hate being called Princess and tonight your gonna learn not to call me that anymore." She said, her eyes lowered and locked on him.

"Please you two, can't we just settle this with words?" Tsubaki asked, taking a step forward. Black Star punched his own palm.

"The time for talking is over." A with that Black Star charged at Sukii, his fist pulled back and clutched tightly. He was ready to knock some heads off.

* * *

><p>I don't like the ending, I just really wanted to get this story out. But now we got Black Star and Tsubaki in here! Whoot whoot! . But uh oh. Fight, Fight, Fight! xDD R&amp;R or ELSE!<p>

=3


End file.
